¡Pues porque me quieres!
by Suuw
Summary: One-Shot Niff Nick vuelve pronto de una fiesta, pero cuando llega Jeff, borracho...


¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué hace ésta publicando un one-shot mientras está de exámenes?, os estaréis preguntando... La respuesta es simple: YA HE ACABADO. Ok no, ojalá. Es solo que estoy loca y tal y para desconectar pues pido prompts a amigos y acabo escribiendo en vez de estudiando física. Maldita física.

**Disclaimer **Nada me pertenece, as you already know. ¿Os imagináis que me perteneciera a mi? Como molaría...

* * *

Era pronto, demasiado pronto para volver de la fiesta. No eran ni las once, pero Nick ya estaba harto. En la habitación de Thad había demasiados vasos, demasiado humo – que menos mal que los cuartos de Dalton estaban todavía muy anticuados y no tenían detectores, porque si no ya se la hubieran cargado – y demasiada gente. Era sobre todo lo de la gente lo que molestaba a Nick. Cuando Jeff le comentó que Thad organizaba una fiesta, no le dijo que en ese cuarto de dos personas estaría todo Dalton... A ver, que era físicamente imposible, que en esas habitaciones no podía caber tanta gente, que no eran tan grandes... Como pudo comprobar Nick nada más entrar en su propio cuarto y tropezarse con el amplificador del bajo de Jeff.

- ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

No pudo evitar gritar antes de rodar al suelo y tirarse al suelo para sentarse, no sin tener que apartar esta vez la mochila de su compañero de habitación. Estaba harto. De todo. No solo de la fiesta, no solo de todas las cosas de Jeff tiradas por el suelo, no... De absolutamente todo.

Gateó con cuidado intentando no volver a golpearse – su pie seguía doliendo – y llegó hasta el interruptor de la luz. Ver todo bajo la luz blanca brillante fue todavía peor; primero porque sus ojos no eran capaces de acostumbrarse, y segundo porque mirar a su alrededor era deprimente. ¿Cómo no había matado ya a Jeff? Consiguió levantarse, apoyándose en la pared y empezó a dar patadas a las cosas de su amigo, metiéndole la ropa tirada por el suelo y la cama en su armario y metiendo los trastos molestos debajo de su cama. Cuando ya pudo andar libremente por la habitación, se desvistió – guardando su ropa cuidadosamente – y se metió en la ducha.

Había bebido muy poco, pero el agua corriendo por su cuerpo le ayudó a despejarse del todo. Se tiró un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, sabiendo que no molestaría a nadie de los cuartos cercanos porque estaban todos en la fiesta de Thad. Después se puso sus pantalones de pijama y se tiró sobre su cama, cansado. Muy cansado.

Miró la hora del móvil antes de meterse bajo el edredón. Las once y media. Cerró los ojos y buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz de su mesilla de noche. Después ahuecó su almohada con un par de golpes y hundió su cara en las plumas. Lo último que notó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido es que la funda olía a suavizante.

Cuando se despertó ya había luz. Para ser más exactos, la luz que Thad acababa de encender al entrar en su cuarto mientras sujetaba a Jeff, que estaba descojonándose. Nick no pudo sino quejarse, y como un acto reflejo les lanzó la almohada, que reboto contra un espejo y solo la suerte consiguió que éste no se cayera y se rompiera en pedacitos. Lo que le faltaba a Nick, no solo todo lo que ya tenía encima, sino que además se le sumaran 7 años de mala suerte.

- ¿Qué coño queréis? - murmuró con voz de ultratumba.

- El rubio, que está muy borracho...

Las risas de Jeff seguían. Nick levantó la cabeza y les miró. Se sentó la cama antes de levantarse.

- Ya me encargo yo – dijo con un suspiro.

- Gracias, Nicky... Yo me voy a volver a la fiesta, que la gente ya está potando, y como Trent vuelva mañana y vea ese caos... Me mata.

Entre los dos consiguieron sentar a Jeff en su cama, pero en cuanto le sentaron, él se cayó para atrás, tumbándose antes de empezar a reír otra vez.

- Sí, vete – le sonrió sincero y le acompañó hasta la puerta.

Después fue al baño a por un vaso de agua y cogió un paquete de galletas, pero cuando volvió a darle todo a Jeff, este ya se había dormido. Dudó unos instantes antes de despertarlo. Sabía que si le dejaba dormir en su estado, al día siguiente no habría quien le sacara de la cama, y teniendo a su madre como enfermera de Dalton, Nick no quería jugársela.

- Hola Nicky... - le saludó el otro cuando consiguió abrir los ojos, entre risitas -. ¿Tú has bebido mucho?

- No – no pudo evitar reír-. Yo no he bebido mucho, pero tú sí.

- ¿No estás borracho? - preguntó entre risas Jeff – Yo sí – le concedió a su compañero, ignorando el vaso de agua que le ofrecía -. Muuuuy borracho.

- Eres imbécil... Te dije que no bebieras tanto, porque luego te pones insoportable.

Jeff le hizo ojitos, poniendo cara de carrocho triste, como reprendiéndole que le ofendiera de esa manera.

- No soy insoportable...

- Sí, lo eres. Y además eres un desastre. Casi me mato al entrar al cuarto por toda la mierda que tenías por ahí tirada.

En vez de sentirse culpable, el rubio empezó de nuevo a reír, repitiendo la palabra "torpe" en distintos tonos, ganándose un par de golpes de su amigo en piernas y pecho. El otro seguía descojonándose mientras se encogía como una bolita para que no le hiciera daño.

- No sé ni por qué me preocupo por ti...

- ¡Pues porque me quieres! - dijo Jeff con una inmensa sonrisa, sacando la cabeza un poco de su fortaleza de armadillo.

Las palabras paralizaron por completo el cerebro aún medio dormido de Nicholas, que se dejó caer, sentándose al borde la cama de su compañero, que tardó unos segundos en dejar de reír y relajar sus defensas antes de incorporarse y apoyarse en la pared para mirar a su amigo.

- Jeffrey, tómate el agua, anda.

El rubio se acercó a gatas hasta Nick, torpemente, antes de abrazarlo por detrás sin mucha delicadeza y dejando caer todo su peso sobre el otro chico.

- Me quieres, ¿verdad? - intentó asegurarse Jeff, no muy seguro de por qué su amigo había reaccionado así.

Nick se tensó un poco. Sabía que su amigo estaba borracho y que no controlaba. También sabía perfectamente que Jeff no sabia que era gay, así que la pregunta no podía ser sino inocente, o juguetona, o simplemente de un borracho sin filtro.

- Claro que te quiero, Jeff, pero por favor, bebe agua, tiene que bajarte el pedo, así no puedes dormir.

- Entonces no durmamos... - propuso Jeff con un susurro al oído de Nick antes de levantarse precipitadamente y tirar de su amigo para que se levantara, consiguiendo milagrosamente no caerse al suelo directamente.

Nicholas se dejó llevar, y mientras el rubio le daba vueltas intentando mantener un estúpido baile, él se preocupaba por sujetar a ambos. Unos minutos más tarde, Jeffrey se calmó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose aún un poco, como si siguiera intentando bailar.

- Me quieres... ¿verdad? - repitió Jeff, sin abrir los ojos.

Los brazos de Nick rodeaban con cuidado a su amigo, intentando que se mantuviera en pie, pero también, aunque fuera inconscientemente, intentando ganar contacto,

- Sí, Jeffy... te quiero – respondió el otro en un susurro-.

El rubio separó la cabeza, y sin abrir los ojos, buscó la nuca de Nick, atrayéndolo hacia él para besarle con pasión.

El despertador de Nick sonó a las 10, como todos los fines de semana. Lo primero que notó Nick es que no tenía su almohada. La buscó a tientas por el suelo, cerca de la cama, pero en vano, así que se vio forzado a abrir los ojos para encontrarla, pero lo primero que pudo ver fue a un rubio mirándole desde la otra cama de la habitación.

- ¿Hola? - le saludó, confundido porque le estuviera mirando.

De pronto todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. La fiesta, Jeff borracho, el baile, el beso... lo que ocurrió después...

- Buenos días... Siento que te cayeras anoche por mi culpa, Nicky – le dijo simplemente el otro, con una sonrisa inocente.

El aludido necesitó unos segundos antes de incorporarse y mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

- Jeff... - intentó empezar a hablar.

- No – le cortó el otro –. Si vas a decirme que lo de ayer fue un error, mejor cállate. Prefiero olvidarlo.

Nick bajó la mirada. Así que prefería olvidarlo. Claro, como si en algún momento por su mente había pasado alguna otra posibilidad. Obviamente no. Lo de Jeff y él era imposible. Platónico. No había más palabras. Después se peinó un poco con los dedos antes de levantar la vista del suelo y sonreír a su amigo.

- Sí... Mejor olvidarlo, estabas muy borracho.

Pero él no, Nick había sido plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando... Su cuello parecía casi quemarle aún en los lugares que, la noche anterior, el chico que le miraba ahora impasible había depositado sus labios; aún sentía sobre su cuerpo el peso de Jeff; aún sentía que su boca todavía tenía rastros de la del otro.

Se levantó cansado y corrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz, consiguiendo deslumbrarse. Apartó rápido la mirada y pudo ver como su amigo le seguía mirando, pero fue apenas un instante, porque ambos miraron rápido al suelo.

- Nick... No quiero que lo que pasó cambie las cosas entre nosotros...

- Bueno, eso yo tampoco puedo prometértelo, teniendo en cuenta que yo sí que me acuerdo de todo... Y que eres el primer chico con el que... - sacudió la cabeza.

Jeff se frotó los ojos, posiblemente sintiéndose culpable.

- No quería forzarte a nada, Nicky, de verdad... Solo... ocurrió... y tú no me rechazaste, así que... Joder.

"¿¡Cómo iba a rechazarte, subnormal?!" gritó la mente y los ojos de Nick, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido "¡No tienes ni puta idea de la de tiempo que llevaba deseando que algo así ocurriera y ahora tú quieres olvidarlo! Esto es una puta mierda, tío"

- Deja de comerte la cabeza. Necesito ducharme.

Dicho esto caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia el baño, pero pudo notar como su compañero de habitación le retenía por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora, Jeff? - no pudo evitar casi gritarle a su amigo.

Cada vez le costaba más controlar sus lágrimas. Notaba un nudo horrible en la garganta, y sabía que tenía los ojos llorosos. Solo esperaba que el rubio no se diera cuenta. El otro, sin embargo, pareció que sí lo hizo, porque le soltó inmediatamente. Y seguidamente dijo las palabras que más dolieron a Nick en toda su corta existencia:

- ¿Amigos otra vez? - preguntó ofreciéndole su mano.

El moreno necesitó un par de profundas respiraciones antes de cerrar los ojos y murmurar un "vete a la mierda" que nunca supo si el otro llegó a oír. Después entró al baño, cerrando la puerta con un portazo involuntario pero del que no se arrepintió.

* * *

Seeeeeeeh... Acaba ahí

En teoría en un one-shot, pero si recibo una cantidad masiva de reviews pidiendo una segunda parte, tal vez y solo tal vez la escriba.

Gracias por leer, y no olvidéis dejar review, que le alegran a una el día... Sobre todo en estas fechas e.e


End file.
